The Taste of Betrayal
by Alpacca Joe
Summary: Just what was it Jack was thinking when Elizabeth kissed him before leaving him to face death at the end of Dead Man's Chest? My take on those scant moments.


**Disclaimer**: Don't own it. Wish I did, though.

**Pirate**

_The Taste of Betrayal_

A Pirates of the Caribbean Fanfic

by Alpacca Joe

Her mouth was hot as a desert wind, the kiss urgent and hungry. As her slick tongue curled around Jack's own, he sensed a sweetness, a tangy whisper which spoke of days nearly forgotten. Lost in the frantic heat of the moment, the dread locked corsair felt his back come into sharp contact with the mast as she pressed herself against him. The trinkets tied into his hair tinkled as he leaned down to press his lips against hers more firmly and one calloused sailor's hand slipped beneath her shirt. For a few seconds longer, musing on the nature of the sweet flavor left him pleasantly distracted. Then the feel of cold iron locking around his wrist woke him to the present and kohl-lined eyes opened on the sight of Elizabeth's solemn face. The sound of a shackle sliding into place split the air like a gun shot.

The progression of emotions was a curious thing as Jack looked down into those damned doe-eyes of hers. First he was surprised, had even gone so far as to anticipate a dirty little game before again waking to the dire situation they found themselves in. Surprise jumped to amusement, however momentary, for once again finding himself at the mercy of a woman bent on taking his life. The amusement soured, the sweet taste on his tongue turning to ash as the fire of betrayal lit behind those dark eyes and finally curdled into dark satisfaction; this one moment had proven everything he had been saying for the weeks she had sailed beside him. Slowly, lush lips stretched into a gold-tinged smile that sat perfectly at home on Captain Jack Sparrow's roguish face.

"I'm not sorry." Elizabeth's voice was a whisper; her breath brushed Jack's wind-burned face like fragrant satin.

Every fiber of Jack's being came together then, stoked by the betrayal which burned behind his contemptuous gaze and the desire that smouldered still, low in his belly, to form one word in a scathing purr.

"_Pirate_."

Jack watched Elizabeth's eyes fill in the second before she turned away, only then allowing his smile to fade. Her hair, dirty and unkempt, somehow retained the scent of flowers and sweet water. And that's when it came to him.

A memory of laying on a carpet of many colors, surrounded by tropical plants and fragrant silk. He fondly recalled being fed by a beautiful girl while reclining with his head cushioned on a pair of long legs sheathed in silk the color of a summer sea, in the cool shade of a garden wall. She had bronze skin and eyes like the night sky, hair past her shapely hips and a voice like a bird. Between bites of the bread, she would smear it with a sweet, dark syrup. Sometimes she would spread some on her lip and tease the young pirate with feather-light kisses; Jack thought it tasted like desire. From then on, he had always had fond memories of India and returned as often as time allowed.

Now, standing prisoner on his own ship and awaiting a fate worse than death, this memory mocked him. It brought him visions of tranquility and pleasure, teased his tongue with the flavor of his desire as he watched the origin of such sweet and decadence row to the safety of the shore.

_Molasses_, Jack mused as a hulking presence filled the world behind him. _Betrayal tastes like molasses._

With the reluctant aid of a handy oil lamp, Jack managed to free himself from the mast's confinement and turned to face his doom. Again he smiled and the sun hit him, warming his face for, he thought, the last time.

"'Allo, beastie."

And Captain Jack Sparrow unsheathed his sword and faced the Kraken, the bittersweet tang of betrayal still teasing his senses like perfume on a phantom breeze.

---------------

This just popped into my head last night while I was talking to a friend. I then realized that I hadn't read any stories of this scene from Jack's point of view, so I decided to write it up. A bit of an impulse, and my first Pirates effort besides, so try not to judge it too harshly.

Thanks for reading, and review if you like.

All flames will be used to roast the marshmallows.

Later days.


End file.
